pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Misty (anime)
Misty's first appearance was in the very first episode of the anime series, Pokémon - I Choose You!. In this episode she first meets Ash running from a flock of Spearow. Ash then takes Misty's bike from her in order to escape the Spearow, which is then wrecked by Pikachu's ThunderShock. Misty then tracks down Ash and follows him around on his adventures until he can pay her back. She eventually forgets about the bike and becomes one of Ash's best friends. Biography Her personality in the anime can be very complex at times. She can be very nice to her friends but will then quickly change moods in a short amount of time, particularly anger. She is quite proficient in anything having to do with water as can be seen in certain episodes where she has ability in fishing, swimming, and overall Water Pokémon training. Eventually, after the Silver Conference in Johto, Misty's bike was repaired, leaving Misty without an excuse to follow Ash around. Around this time, Misty's sisters call her to inform her that they are going on a world tour and need her back at the Gym. Even though she wanted to stay with Ash, Misty felt obligated to watch over the Gym. The two went their separate ways, and Misty became the official Gym Leader at Cerulean City's Gym. In the series, Misty first is seen wearing a yellow tank top with red suspenders and light blue denim shorts. Her shoes were coloured red and white, with a yellow streak in the middle. In this costume, her midriff was showing, although her belly button is not drawn most of the time (it is, however, shown when she is wearing a bikini). Misty's second costume is later shown after she meets up with the main group in Hoenn, after she had already left. Here she wears a yellow, sleeveless jacket with a blue collar, and a large blue button. She also wears short, form-fitting shorts that is connected to a crimson colored upper body piece, which may be a swimsuit. Her shoes are now light and burnt orange. In Pokemon Chronicles, Misty is wearing a sleeveless yellow sweater and a blue shorts and a white belt and dark purple shoes. Hoenn and Beyond Misty was not featured as a character of the Advanced Generation and future series as a main character, only appearing as a guest star for five episodes and in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon, a 10th Anniversary special episode event. However, she is often a central character in the Shūkan Pokémon Hōsōkyoku, and Pokémon Chronicles. In one of her cameo appearances in the Advanced Generation series, her Togepi evolves into Togetic. Misty releases Togetic after it chooses to stay behind to defend the Mirage Kingdom. After Ash finishes competing in the Hoenn League, he returns home to Pallet Town to find Misty waiting for him. However, she isn't the only one to rejoin Ash, as May, Max, and Brock joins him as well for the Battle Frontier challenges. She travels with Ash for two episodes, and shortly after returns to her Gym. Misty has not been on-screen since then, and the future of her appearing again is uncertain. Misty was did not appear at all during Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl;'' although Ash mentioned her to Dawn when he once used her fishing lure to catch Buizel. Misty makes a cameo appearance in Pokemon DP Special Episode 2 in a photo, as well as May, Max, Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, and Piplup, in memory of their absence from the series. Personality She has a slight inferiority complex, especially due to the fact that her three sisters Daisy, Lily, and Violet do not think much of her, claiming that there are only three Sensational Sisters (the name under which they perform synchronized swimming) and one "runt". This complex diminishes over time as Misty grows closer to Daisy. They are the ones who usually take care of the issues related to the Cerulean Gym, although it was Misty who battled Ash when he challenged the Gym to get his Cascade Badge. It shows that Misty is very responsible. In the early episodes, Misty is depicted as having a quick temper, spoiled attitude, and a stubborn temperament. In the third episode, as she and Ash are traveling through Viridian Forest, she tells him (in response to his first Pokemon caught, Caterpie) that there are three things she hates most: carrots, peppers, and bugs. As the series progresses, however, she gradually shows herself to be kind and sensible. She reins in Brock when he becomes enamored with cute girls, often pulling him away by the ear. She has a well hinted, secret crush on Ash and is terrified of most -type Pokémon Misty aims to be a world-class -type Pokémon trainer despite her sisters' ridicule. Her well-trained Pokémon reflect her aspiration. She admires the -type trainer Lorelei. When a Pokémon egg that Ash had been carrying in his backpack hatches, the new-born Pokémon Togepi chooses Misty as its "Mama". This causes Misty to take on a motherly role to Togepi, being virtually inseparable from it until its evolution. After it evolved, she released it into the Mirage Kingdom to protect other Togepi. Pokemon Current Released Voice Actresses *'English': Rachael Lillis (main anime), Michele Knotz (Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon) *'Japanese': Mayumi Iizuka *'Swedish': Anna Book *'Norwegian': Anine Kruse *'German': Angela Wiederhut *'Dutch': Marlies Somers *'Italian': Alessandra Karpoff *'Czech:' Eva Spoustova *'Greek: Michaella Antoniou *'''Danish: Lulu Jacobsen (Season 1-2), Simone Drechsler (Season 7), Annevig Schlede-Ebbe (Season 6-8) *'Canadian French:' Kim Jalabert *'Arabic:' Majd Zaza *'Spanish:' 'Miriam Valencia, Pilar Gonzalez-Aguado *'Catalan: Nina Romero *'Polish:' Iwona Rulewicz *'Russian:' Tatiana Zinovenko *'Filipino:' Candice Arellano *'Mandarin:' Lin Kailing, Long Xianhui, Xie Jiaojuan, Lin Meixiu *'Brazilian Portuguese:' Marcia Regina *'Croatian:' Jasna Palic-Picukaric, Olga Pakalovic *'Korean:' Chi Mi-Ae *'French:' Fanny Roy *'Thai:' Sansanee Wattananumomchan *'Hebrew:' Adi Ben Israel, Na'ama Ozen, Talia Barkai *'Portuguese:' Helena Montez, Paula Pais, Carla, Isabel Ribas *'Iberian Spanish:' Xochitl Ugarte *'Turkish:' Birtanem Coskun-Candaner Trivia *Despite Misty being a type trainer, she has had some exceptions in the anime which are, Togepi which is a normal type, Togetic which evolved from Togepi is a / Dual type, and Azurill which is a type, but later evolves into a type Pokemon (Marill) and can learn type moves. *Misty is the first victim of the reocurring gag in the anime where Ash's Pikachu destroys every main female character's bike. *She is the only female main character in the anime who's swimsuits are all bikinis. *In the anime, Misty possess a fear of most -type (although certain bug Pokemon like Ash's Butterfree don't seem to bother her). Both she and May have fear of -type Pokemon, although May had overcome this fear. It is unknown how she might react to encountering a Surskit due to it currently being the only known / Dual type (however given her specializing in Pokemon it is likely she might not be afraid of them as she would other -type pokemon. *She also has a fear on Gyarados, despite it is part -type. She overcome this fear and she had a Gyarados on her own that knows Flamethrower. *Misty may have a crush on Ash.This has been a heavy subject of debate among fans who think Ash and Misty will end up together. *For unknown reasons, Misty did not appear during Pokemon Diamond and Pearl series. Since Best Wishes! started, it is assumed that she, May, Max, Dawn, Tracey, and Brock will no longer be in the series anymore. Category:Female Characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Main Characters Category:Ash's Companions Category:Protagonists